


Punishment

by censored (aroceu)



Category: South Park
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/censored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is, Kenny hasn't stopped pretending to be Mysterion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

The truth is, Kenny hasn't stopped pretending to be Mysterion.

Butters hasn't stopped pretending to be Professor Chaos, either. Kenny knows this. And okay, Kenny isn't  _pretending_  to be Mysterion because he really _is_  Mysterion, but at this point he's seventeen-years old and what kind of seventeen-year old runs around with his underwear on top of his tights, thinking that he's some sort of vigilante?

Butters, on the other hand, most definitely continues running around with a tin foil hat and long green cape pretending to be a villain. He isn't, really, because Kenny knows from school that Butters is way too sweet to be something evil, even if he wants to be. Kenny's pretty sure that he, himself,  _Kenny_ , is more evil than Professor Chaos. (And okay, Kenny wouldn't call himself evil, but he'd call Chaos even less evil than he.)

And how does Kenny know this? Because sometimes when he's running around as Mysterion--okay, most of the time--he goes by the Stotch's' house and sometimes sneaks peeks in Butters' window, because he sneaks peeks in everyone's window. It's just that he peeks through Butters's more, because ever since that first time at around eight in the evening when he'd seen Butters all dressed up in his Professor Chaos outfit--and it looks like he's got it redone, because the cape and the mask and all are a bit bigger--Mysterion's made it a habit to look at Chaos some more.

There's nothing wrong with it, Kenny assures himself. It's not like he gets turned  _on_ at Butters roleplaying an evil villain. Kenny likes ass and tits, and okay, Butters has one of those two things and Butters's ass is pretty nice. But. Um. Butters is  _Butters_ , all soft but a boy and when he's pretending to be a villain--Kenny shakes his head. There's something wrong with Butters, not him.

Yet he can't help liking this  _thing_  that is wrong with Butters.

Tonight, he's perched on the tree branch outside of Butters's bedroom window as usual, watching Butters--no, Professor Chaos, planning his reign and rule of terror over the world. Mysterion knows it won't happen, although he tells himself he's watching Professor Chaos just in case somehow Chaos is successful.  _Which won't happen_ , says a little voice in his head,  _you're just watching for your own sick pleasure_.

This is probably the voice that dies every time Kenny goes to Hell, where Kenny can fuck dead!Princess Diana without giving a shit.

When Chaos turns around and bends down to pick up his helmet that's accidentally fallen off, Mysterion gets a good view of Professor Chaos's ass--and yes, it's a good ass, like a girl's ass, he reminds himself. Except girls don't have those small thighs and calves like Butters does, girls don't have those small but rounded shoulders that still gives Butters a sense of masculinity. Girls don't have small little tufts of bright yellow hair protruding like flowers from their head, and they certainly don't have the same nimble frame as Butters does.

Mysterion shakes his head, and then inches forward on the tree branch, just to prove to himself that he's watching for the sake of watching an evil villain, and not to admire that possibly-evil villain's ass.

Mysterion miscalculates. This happens often as well, and has led into Mysterion's multiple unplanned deaths (he's also planned his deaths, of course, but the unplanned ones are the ones that make his plans go to shit.) However, this miscalculation is a bit louder than his other ones, because he's stepped on the thin part of the branch, causing the whole branch to snap and has Mysterion falling, falling, falling...

To his death.

Okay, not to his death, exactly, but he does land on the ground with a soft crack. Shit, is that his leg? Mysterion struggles to get up, but yeah, that had definitely been his leg and he's kind of fucked.

The bedroom window opens, and Mysterion closes his eyes and says to himself, again,  _Shit, I'm_ really _fucked._  He hears Butters lift the window only a little up--probably too scared to lift it all the way--and then calls timidly into the night, "Is anyone out there?"

Mysterion does his best not to say anything, because he kind of doesn't want to be noticed, but  _ow, fuck, my fucking leg._

Butters calls again: "Hello?"

"Down here," Mysterion calls up hoarsely, and Butters looks down. He still has his Professor Chaos mask on, Mysterion notes--why he won't take it off when he's about to face the judgment of the world, Mysterion doesn't know. He certainly doesn't let his friends, much less anyone else know that he still does this. Is still Mysterion. But the world could do with a little more good, anyways.

Butters is part of that good, as he says, "Mysterion?" and then "Kenny?" and then, "What are you doing down there? Are you all right?"

"I broke my fucking leg, do you think I'm all right?" Mysterion spits. He doesn't know why he's being so rude to Butters (not Professor Chaos) right now--probably because Butters looks too fucking adorable in his supposedly evil helmet with his big blue eyes wide at the sight of him.

"Mysterion! Oh gee!" says Butters, and then he withdraws his head back into his room, and Kenny hears him say a few things to his parents before the Stotch's' front door opens and Butters is running to him. Whatever excuses he must have told his parents hadn't worked, however, because Kenny can hear Mrs. Stotch screaming her head off from inside.

"What's wrong? Are you okay, Mysterion?" says Butters because he's back in his Butters persona.

"Shut up--no, don't," says Mysterion when Butters brings his hands to Mysterion's head in maybe an attempt to get him up. "You're going to be in trouble, what are you going to do with me?"

"Maybe just--take you out to the back and then come back down when my parents are asleep?" says Butters. It's obvious he hadn't thought this out.

"No, it's pointless. Here, reach into my belt." Mysterion gestures to his waist, around which is a green belt with a few holders. The one he's gesturing to is a gun holder.

"What? You want me to kill you?" Butters sounds terrified.

Mysterion chuckles. "You're Professor Chaos, aren't you? Super villain?" He gestures to Butters's helmet.

Mrs. Stotch's voice is getting louder and louder.

"B-But why do you want me to kill you, Ke--Mysterion?" says Butters.

Mysterion shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll come back." He wants to have a talk with Butters now, anyways, and now isn't exactly the great time to do it. Plus, at the rate Mrs. Stotch is going, he's going to be found and then he'll have to report to the authorities about what he's doing in their backyard and trespassing property. Too much to handle. "Right here," he says, pointing to the middle of his chest. "Right in the heart?"

"Are you sure, Mysterion?"

"BUTTERS!" They both hear the front door fly open.

"Quick, just do it now," says Mysterion, utterly relaxed. And Butters, 100% Butters and not even close to being Professor Chaos, shoots him right in the chest.

*

When Kenny wakes up, he's still in the Stotch's backyard, and he still has his Mysterion outfit on. "What just--?" he mutters to himself, before remembering the command he had given Butters. Oh yeah, Butters had killed him. That bastard.

Chuckling to himself, Mysterion gets back up and observes the place above his heart. Flawless. There's not even a hint that Butters had shot him. Kenny looks down to his belt, too, to see that his gun is back in its place. All of the perks of being able to reincarnate, he guesses.

The only thing that confuses him is why he's still in the Stotch backyard, although he supposes that that's God (or Satan) being kind to him and knowing that he was going to come back here, anyways. It'd be too much of a hassle for him to reincarnate back home, and then trudge all the way back here. Plus, Mysterion expects that Professor Chaos is expecting an explanation for him being here, and Mysterion needs to confront him about his plans, anyways.

He glances up to Butters's bedroom window; it's dark, and he sees that the other windows are dark as well, so the family must be asleep. With the same nimbleness as before, Mysterion hops on to the tree he'd been on earlier, but carefully avoids the branch he'd been on--he goes onto the next one over, a much stronger one, and lightly taps on Butters's bedroom window.

There's no answer, but when Mysterion taps on the plastic again, he sees a figure walk over and then the window softly slides open. Butters has one hand rubbing his eye and he's yawning, but those round eyes positively freeze when he sees Mysterion.

"Mysterion?" he says. "I thought you--"

"I told you assholes, my powers," says Mysterion, although he doesn't know who "assholes" is. "C'mon, let me in."

"Okay," says Butters, but as Mysterion softly hops into Butters's bedroom as quiet as a mime, Butters also adds, "But that wasn't very nice, mister, scarin' me like that, because now I'm grounded for killin' you--"

"Would your parents notice if you turned the light on?" asks Mysterion, not really giving two shits for what Butters is talking about.

He figures Butters had nodded then, because then the lights go on and Mysterion can take a look at his surroundings properly.

Butters's room hasn't changed much since Mysterion had last seen it, although he's not sure when that had been. He has a clean bed and a child-safe box filled with toys in the corner, and his closet is open and impeccably clean--probably at the order of his parents. There really isn't much, other than the spotless floor and Butters still rubbing his eyes in exhaustion, in his light blue feety pajamas.

The clock on the nightstand reads  _1:02_  but Mysterion can't be bothered to give a fuck, because he double takes at Butters. Really, watching him through his window isn't the same as seeing him up close. Butters still has those round shoulders and thin legs, and his face is boyish but mature, and his eyes are innocent enough to be corrupted. His arms fit his frame, but there's something so delicate about him that sort of makes Kenny want to ravish him, and fuck it that he's straight, because Butters doesn't count as a boy or a girl--he's just Butters.

"Get into your Professor Chaos outfit," he instructs, and Butters takes one hand off from his face to look at Mysterion with one tired eye.

"What?"

"Get into your Professor Chaos outfit," Mysterion repeats, not in the mood for much protest.  _Fuck_ , Butters looks painfully vulnerable and fuckable.

"Wh--okay." Butters apparently decides not to protest at the realization that Mysterion kind of has the upper hand here. Even though he doesn't. But Mysterion is sure that he looks horribly intimidating.

"Um," says Butters after he grabs his teal shirt and green pants and cape and boots and helmet. "Could you turn around?"

"No," says Mysterion shortly, and sees Butters flinch. Deciding that it would be best not to scare him too much, though, he says, "It's okay, you can undress in front of me."

Butters still looks unsure, but and maybe tries to hide it when he takes his pajamas off so that he's in nothing but his underwear, but his body is full on display. Mysterion can see everything, every inch of skin, every little angle of Butters's body. He's small and lithe like Mysterion had expected Butters to be, but instead of looking like just a normal guy like when Mysterion sees Kyle or Stan half-naked, he's just arousing Mysterion even further, just by the way he looks.

The moment Butters steps into his Professor Chaos outfit, Mysterion sees that his aura changes completely. Professor Chaos has more confidence, is more sure of himself; and Mysterion wants nothing more to rip that all down. Perhaps not to rip it all down so that he's Butters again, per se, but it's sexy when Professor Chaos gives off such a feeling of definity and Mysterion wants to fuck it all up, wants to screw up Chaos's ideas of what's right and wrong. Mysterion wants to be the bad one, for once, he wants Professor Chaos to think that maybe, maybe he's the good guy here and Mysterion will be messing with his brain and Chaos will be so confused, so half-afraid that he's doing all of this wrong--

"Are you happy now?" says Professor Chaos when he's done, snapping Mysterion out of his daze. Professor Chaos twirls around, like just looking is enough for him. "Can I get out of this and go back to sleep?" Chaos sounds tired.

Mysterion won't let him have this. "Weren't you just planning your world domination a while ago?" he says, stepping forward.

Chaos looks flustered and embarrassed. "W-Well yeah, but Ke--Mysterion, right now's sleep time and I really need to get to sleep! Even evil geniuses need their beauty sleep, you know?"

The premonition is so ridiculously  _Butters_ , that Mysterion takes yet another step and laughs. "Evil doesn't rest," he says, and then takes Professor Chaos by the chin and kisses him.

Chaos reacts the way Butters does, and practically jumps back and looks at Mysterion with wide, wide eyes. "W-What are you doing?" he says.

And for some reason, Chaos's bewilderment turns on Mysterion even more. "Fuck," he says, and then grabs Butters again and continues kissing him.

Chaos struggles but Mysterion doesn't relent; then, finally Chaos gives into the kiss, although it can't be said that he's kissing back. It doesn't matter: Mysterion has one of his hands on Chaos's waist, the other on his neck as he kisses, sucks up the scent of Professor Chaos, corrupting his evilness with Mysterion's own evil. His tongue plays against Chaos's, and then urges Chaos's to surge forward into Mysterion's mouth, and when it does, Mysterion sucks and Professor Chaos  _moans_. Mysterion can feel his walls coming down, as Chaos moves his own fingers to Mysterion's hood and then pushes it down, so that Mysterion's dark golden hair is released and Chaos tangles his own fingers in it.

"Shit," Mysterion whispers when he comes up for a gasp, and when he looks into Chaos's eyes he resists the urge to curse again. For some miraculous reason, Chaos's helmet has stayed on even though his hair is horribly tousled; and Chaos's eyes have darkened, darkened with perhaps lust. Chaos looks dazed, and he seems to try to shake himself out of it.

"Kenny," he says, using Mysterion's proper name this whole evening. "Why are you--"

"Shut the fuck up, I'm not Kenny," Mysterion growls, and delights that even though Chaos looks scared, his pupils only dilate further.

"B-But you're  _really_  Kenny, right, and I'm Butters, and--"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mysterion spits, and for some godforsaken reason, Chaos's eyes grow even darker. Is he getting turned on by this and not realizing it? "I'm Mysterion and you're so obviously Professor Chaos, don't try to trick me with an alter ego or some shit like that--"

"Y-You're scarin' me, Kenny," says Professor Chaos, his blue eyes almost obscured by his pupils. "If-If you really are Kenny, that is."

Mysterion wants to laugh and fuck him all so much at the same time, and he decides with one of them. He decides to shut Professor Chaos up by adjusting his helmet so that it's straightened back on like he'd originally put it, not all crooked from their making out, and reaches over and bites his lip. Chaos lets out a small cry, but Mysterion goes down further and licks his neck, and then bites it, testing him, looking for his sensitive spots.

"A-Ah, Mysterion," says Chaos, craning his head back.

"That's right," growls Mysterion, and then he puts his fingers around Chaos's neck even though his mouth is moving lower, to unfasten his cape.

"Mysterion," Chaos chokes out.

"Shut up," says Mysterion, still with his hold tight around Chaos's neck, even though his cape is off, even though he's pushing Chaos's shirt down so he can suck on a nipple.

Chaos tries to let out a cry, but only manages to wheeze through Mysterion's grasp. He continues wheezing as Mysterion moves onto the other nipple when the first is shiny and hard, and even more so as Mysterion grinds his hips against Chaos's.

"You like this, don't you?" says Mysterion, looking up at him as he draws Chaos's second nipple into his mouth, between his teeth and lips. His breath comes out warm against the little slip of Chaos's white chest. "Being strangled. Fucking villain."

Chaos shakes his head, but he's still wheezing.

"Don't lie to me. You wanted me to catch you making your plans, didn't you? You wanted me to fall. You wanted to kill me, didn't you?"

That may have been a bit of a stretch and Mysterion can see the genuine fear in Chaos's eyes as he shakes his head, so he brings himself back up and says into Chaos's face, with the hint of a smile, "Just kidding." Then he brings a hand to the front of their bodies and reaches down Chaos's pants.

Chaos's dick is already hard and thick, and Mysterion can feel it leaking at the tip already. Fuck, he can't believe he'd gotten Chaos so hard by just doing this, and the thought makes Mysterion more aroused than before--although it's evident that Chaos is way more aroused than he. "You want me to do this?" he says. "What happened to beauty sleep?"

He loosens his grip by just a little, enough for Chaos to get out,

"Evil... doesn't... rest..."

"That's right," says Mysterion wickedly. "And neither does good."

He starts pumping Chaos's cock then--it's different than when Mysterion masturbates, because Chaos has a little less hair and he's smoother, which is somehow so fitting. Chaos releases within seconds, although he can't really cry out, due to Mysterion's hand around his neck.

"Good boy," says Mysterion, when Chaos is done, and he releases him, thinking that he's probably done here. He hadn't expected to get Chaos off, really, but as long as one of them got off, he'd done what he'd mostly come here for.

But then Chaos whimpers and even though he's rubbing his red neck, Mysterion can see the darkness in his eyes and can see that he wants more. "Mysterion," he says in a little helpless voice. "M-My pants..."

They're stained with Chaos's come and Mysterion suspects that Chaos has never done this before, never came into his own pants. Probably only when he's naked in the shower and it can all go down the drain, and fuck he should probably stop thinking about this because Mysterion's own erection is getting worse.

Chaos's gaze drops and Mysterion's does as well, and he realizes for the first time that it's actually not very hidden. Such are the curses of wearing tights. "Shit," Mysterion mutters, and turns away, thinking to go home or maybe to the bushes to take care of this.

But then Chaos says, "I can help you with that, if you want," and Mysterion just looks at him, looks at him disbelievingly.

"Please," says Chaos, and Mysterion thinks that he might know what he's getting into.

"You want it?" he says, turning to Chaos again. "You want my cock?"

"Y-Yes," says Chaos. His eyes are still drawn to the tent in Mysterion's tights.

"You don't deserve it," says Mysterion, and he thinks that he might see Chaos's genuinely fall, a little. "You killed me, Chaos. You think you deserve some sort of reward for that?"

"N-No." Chaos's voice is trembling. "I deserve punishment."

 _Fuck_. Shit, yes, Mysterion wants to punish him so badly, so badly that he grips onto Chaos's neck again, and ignores it when Chaos trembles, and instead lifts him up. Mysterion is pretty strong and Chaos is small so it's easy, and he's looking Chaos full in the face as he brings him closer to him and says, "You're going to get fucking punished," and he knows that Chaos isn't trembling in fear, but with excitement.

He throws Chaos onto his bed and then shoves his shirt up, pants down, and starts biting him all over his stomach and chest. Chaos lets out an initial cry, but Mysterion suddenly remembers that other people live in this house and covers Chaos's mouth up--"Don't even think about it," he growls into Chaos's face, before biting at him again. He hears and feels Chaos's unwilling protests against his palm, but Mysterion doesn't care--he's biting and licking at Chaos as hard as he can, and imagines that his licks aren't there to soothe, but are like fires, running along Chaos's skin. He bites and sucks so hard that he leaves red spots and bruises, and then moves down to Chaos's hips to abuse that too.

Mysterion's body is angled so that he's actually not on the bed at all, but is sitting beside it with his hand covering Chaos's face, his body stretched down the side of Chaos's body and teasing him at his thighs. Chaos is moaning but Mysterion doesn't let him; his hand turns into a fist and he shoves that into Chaos's mouth. He nearly punches him when Chaos bites down, and even though that's an accident Mysterion is sure that Chaos secretly enjoys it. It's a wonder that neither of them have come yet, although even more so for himself because Mysterion has been hard nearly since the beginning of this night.

He gets onto Chaos's bed eventually; but he doesn't let Chaos touch him, even when he reaches over to try to touch Mysterion's tented tights. Mysterion slaps his hand away, and prays that it's not loud enough to wake anyone else. "I'm in charge here," he says. "You're the one that's being punished, remember?"

"R-Right," says Chaos, and then he dares to challenge Mysterion's authority even more by saying, "It doesn't feel like I'm being punished enough."

Mysterion's eyes narrow. "Really? Do you feel that way?" He moves away from Chaos then and pulls down his pants, and forms a ring with his left hand and puts it around the head of Chaos's cock and strokes his balls. Chaos moans and Mysterion is pretty sure that he'd come if it weren't for his fingers like a pseudo cock ring on Chaos.

"Do you still feel like you're not being punished enough?" he challenges, and Chaos, despite his squeezed eyes and biting of his lip, shakes his head again.

"Fuck," says Mysterion, and then, keeping his left hand around Chaos's cock, uses his right hand to pull his pants down all the way to Chaos's ankles so that his entire lower body is out for display. Mysterion imagines that Chaos is rather uncomfortable like this by the way that he fidgets, since he still has his boots on; and Mysterion decides to make him even more uncomfortable by picking up his released green cape as well, and, with some skill, manages to tie a blindfold around Chaos's eyes with only one hand.

"On your knees," Mysterion commands, and Chaos obeys, arms and legs shaking.

Mysterion still has his left hand on Chaos's cock, but his right hand is free to do as it wants and he brings it down with a loud  _smack!_  on Chaos's ass. He imagines that they've made loud enough noises that Chaos's parents are really heavy sleepers, and by the way Chaos doesn't seem worried at all that anyone will here, Mysterion guesses that he's right. He hits Chaos's ass again, and an angry red mark is left, with the shape of Mysterion's gloved hand on Chaos's ass cheek.

"Feel punished now?" Mysterion whispers, but Chaos is too busy biting his lip and whimpering to respond. Mysterion hits him, loud and hard again, and says again, "Feel punished now?"

"Y-Yes," says Chaos through his bottom lip.

Mysterion takes off the glove on his left hand except for where his thumb and index finger are, and around that, ties a tight knot around Chaos's cock. He hears Chaos whimper--he must be aching to come now, but by Mysterion's methods and probably his own restraint, it's impressive that he hasn't come yet. Mysterion looks around and finds a bottle of hand lotion by the bedside table--that will have to do, he thinks, as he takes it and moves to the foot of the bed.

"You're not enjoying this," he says, spanking Chaos again for good measure; and Chaos replies shakily, "I'm not."

"Good." Mysterion puts some hand lotion on two fingers, but it ends up spilling on three instead. He debates with himself--is three fingers too much? But surely, Chaos can handle it, right? Mysterion can't help feeling worried about his wellbeing before deciding, fuck it all, he'll go with three fingers.

He slides the three lubricated fingers in without abandon, and Chaos nearly cries out except he forces his blindfolded face into his pillow so he's muffled, instead. Mysterion twists and separates his fingers inside of him, and Chaos's entire body writhes--he's nearly suffocating, Mysterion can hear it, on the pillow. Mysterion bends one finger, then two and three and he sees Chaos's cock throb, but with some impressive restraint, he still isn't coming. He knows Chaos is at edge, though, because by the way Chaos's body had reacted, Mysterion knows that he's hit  _that_  spot.

"Fuck yeah, that hurts, doesn't it?" he says, and can make out Chaos's nod against his pillow. Fuck, why is Mysterion still hard and hasn't come yet? With his left hand, now free, he takes off his pants and throws aside his shirt, cape and hood, although he leaves his mask on. Then he slides up two more fingers and Mysterion knows it hurts, it hurts like hell when Chaos is practically screaming into his pillow, and Mysterion feels guilty and a sick sort of pleasure at feeling guilty.

He doesn't let it last too long though because he slips his fingers out and Chaos collapses, sweaty and panting against his bed--but then Mysterion lifts him up and takes his shirt off, then his boots and helmet until Chaos isn't Chaos anymore, he's just naked Butters. And Mysterion feels like Kenny now even though he's still wearing his mask, and Butters is still wearing his blindfold; but Kenny moves back and lifts Butters up, and then sinks him down onto his cock.

This motion alone sends Butters coming, and Kenny moves his Mysterion glove aside to let Butters's come flow freely. It splashes on both of their chests but Kenny lets Butters keep riding him up and down, even though he's doing most of the work as he thrusts his hips against Butters. "Fuck, yeah, that's good," Kenny pants: this is better than he's ever been with any girl. "Fuck," he says, and Butters stops coming, his cock goes hard again, and Kenny can see that he's definitely going to climax twice.

Kenny keeps pushing himself into Butters because he doesn't want this to end, and he brings his face up to Butters so that Butters's legs fall to either side of him as he's sitting in, riding in his lap and Kenny kisses him. It's their third kiss of the night and it still feels a bit strange, but Kenny loves it even more because Butters kisses back, Butters's blindfold against Kenny's mask and Butters puts his delicate fingers on Kenny's face. As they kiss, Kenny comes, comes all out inside of him and Butters moans into his mouth, and though Kenny has never been much of a moaner, he moans, too, against the side of Butters's palm.

When he's done, they're both sweating almost painfully, and Kenny detaches his lips from Butters to rest his face in the crook of his neck. He's still inside Butters and has already gotten half-hard again; but before he can think of fucking Butters again, he hears Butters say, "Kenny?" and Butters's hands are on his cheeks so Kenny is looking straight into his face.

Despite circumstances, Kenny smiles and says, "Hi." He can't help it, at the innocent little shine in Butters's bright blue eyes.

"Oh, I was just makin' sure," says Butters. "I didn't know whether to--whether to believe you, when you said you didn't know who Kenny was."

Kenny laughs. "Jesus fuck, Butters," he says. "Learn to take a joke, will you?"

"I couldn't tell okay?" says Butters indignantly, but Kenny just swipes his mouth with a kiss.

"You have some pretty fucked up kinks, Professor Chaos," he says, pulling back with a wink.

Butters rests his hands on Kenny's collarbone. He's beaming, right at Kenny. "You do too, Mysterion."

**Author's Note:**

> GLANCES, AWAY


End file.
